Look Into My Eyes
by GomamonisAwsome
Summary: Gatomon and Gomamon are happy until Gatomon says she misses Kari, who has been very busy with TK. Which makes Davis depressed and suicidal. The couple grab a few random friends and head off to Earth. But when Kari doesn't greet Gatomon, she disappears into a crowd. Will Gomamon be able to find her, or will he be once again a loner. Song rights to Imagine Dragons, Digimon to whoever
1. Chapter 1

Look in my eyes.

Gomamon POV

I watched my beautiful girlfriend walk up to me sadly.

"Gatomon, is everything okay?" I asked suddenly getting very worried.

She sniveled and replied.

"It's Kari. She hasn't been spending time with me. Or any of us for that matter. She is always hanging out with TK. Davis is heartbroken and Veemon had to stop him from committing suicide." Gatomon said as she let go of her tears and Gomamon held her close to keep her safe.

"I think we need to go and see Davis. Can you get Veemon while I get Patamon.?" Gomamon asked Gatomon as she stopped crying and nodded.

"Okay. And no matter what happens, if you need me, you call. Okay? I don't care what the circumstances are." Gomamon said as his girlfriend walked away to get Veemon from his sector.

I turned to get Patamon.

"Hey Patamon! Are you here" I said walking up to the corner of our sectors.

"I'm here. Just give me a minute. Okay?" He said.

"We don't have a minute." I said irritated.

"Okay, I'm coming just give me a second to get there." Patamon said flying up to me.

"Where are we going now?" Patamon asked interested.

"We're going to go and see Davis. He is apparently heartbroken about Kari and Tk and tried to kill himself." I said.

"Oh my…Maybe I should go just to teach TK a lesson. He should also be supporting his friend during his rough time. Not be spending time with the girl that his friend loves." Patamon said.

"GOMAMON!" I heard Gatomon yell.

"I'm coming sweetheart!" I shouted as I saw her standing against a very angry Birdromon.

"Why do you wish to have my boyfriend come with you?" Birdromon asked suddenly looking compassionate and dedigivolving back into Biyomon.

"I need him to comfort Davis in the human world." I told Biyomon.

"Oh. Can I come? It's been a long time since I last saw Sora." Biyomon asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Gatomon said.

"Okay. Just thought about something. How are we supposed to find a port that all of us can use?" Patamon asked.

"I found one a while ago and didn't want to use it alone." Biyomon replied.

"Take us to it." Gatomon said.

"Okay. But I'm warning you, it's very dark down there." Biyomon said leading them to a tunnel.

(The group travels to Earth.)

"Wow. Where are we?" I asked.

"I know, that was where TK said Pumpkinmon and Gatsumon tried on a bunch of clothes. I can get to TK's house from here!" Patamon said.

"Cool. Can you take us there?" Biyomon asked.

"Of course. But it works better if we aren't seen, you see, people just automatically think that we are here to harm them since we don't look like any of the animals here. So follow me and we should be fine. Hey Gomamon, TK's house is by the water. Swim if you want but keep me in sight." Patamon finished.

"Yay! I get to go swimming!" I shouted jumping into the bay.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Gatomon said.

"Davis! Where's Davis?" Veemon asked.

"He might be at TK's, but we'll need to go to see." Patamon said, flying into the air. Just then a bird flew into him and he was stunned, he seen a flock of pigeons.

"Boom Bubble, PAH!" He shouted as he shot the burst of air at the birds. Most veered off of course, where some fell out of the sky entirely.

"Patamon come on! I don't think that people like it when a small flying thing shoots air at their animals!" Gatomon shouted as people began to throw rocks. One caught Patamon under the eye and he fell backwards, right on top of a teenager with red hair and a computer.

"Hey! Watch, Patamon?" Izzy said nearly dropping his computer.

"Izzy." Patamon said as he blacked out.

"We have to get him to TK's house right now!" Gatomon said. I felt a pang of jealousy at the worry in her voice.

"I don't know where it is." Izzy said frantically.

"Hey, didn't you bring up some small cell phone thingy right before our battle with Shellmon?" Biyomon asked.

"Oh right, it isn't small but it does the trick." Izzy said pulling a phone out of his pocket.

"TK, we have Patamon, he's unconscious we need you to get over here, fast…I don't know where we are…I think we're in the bay you and Joe defeated MegaSeadramon in…You're on your way? Okay, thank you." Izzy said hanging up.

"What'd he say?" I asked curiously.

"He said he'd be down here within five minutes." Izzy said.

"PATAMON!" We heard a voice shout, it belonged it TK.

"TK, over here!" Gatomon shouted. "While you're at it, do you know where Kari is?"

"NO I DON'T, NOW WHERE IS PATAMON!?" TK shouted. It came out harsher then he meant it to and Gatomon fell apart right there. She jumped into the bay and cried into my shoulder.

"TK, why would you be so harsh, you know that Gatomon is very sensitive!" Izzy said sharply.

"Did you say Gatomon?" Kari asked walking up. She had been shopping and had a few bags along with her small purse.

"Yes. She's crying into Gomamon's shoulder because TK snapped at her about asking where you were." Izzy said.

"I was only worried-…" Tk started.

"What happened to Patamon!?" Kari asked severely.

"He was hit under the eye with a rock." Gatomon said as she walked up with me.

"We should take him back to my house." Kari said.

"It's nice to see you again too Kari." Gatomon said running off.

"Gatomon, WAIT!" I shouted.

She didn't hear me and pretty soon she disappeared into the crowd. I fell apart and cried.

(Flash forward to TK's house.)

"TK?" Patamon asked waking up.

"Right here Patamon." TK replied.

"Where's Gatomon and Gomamon?" He asked.

"They left, Gomamon saw us back here through tears and then went to find Joe, while Gatomon disappeared into the crowd after Kari didn't say hello to her." TK said.

"AND YOU JUST LET THEM GO!?" Patamon shouted at TK.


	2. Let the eating Begin!

Look. Chapter two.

Davis POV.

I looked into the eyes of DemiVeemon and Gomamon. They all looked so sad.

"Guys, I...I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do. I-,"

"Stop. Just please stop, I did it to myself too." Gomamon said.

"Did what?" Joe asked suddenly very interested.

Gomamon leaned down and whispered something into Joe's ear.

"You…Did that?" Joe asked sadly.

"Yes. I still have the scars to prove it." Gomamon said as tears began welling up in my eyes.

Three. Only three tears fell onto Joe. Joe began crying as well.

Joe pulled Gomamon into his chest.

"Gomamon, I'm sorry. I wish you had said something." Joe said through tears.

"It's okay Joe. I'm okay." Gomamon said soothingly.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT!" Joe shouted.

"Davis, are YOU okay?" Demiveemon asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be alone anymore." I replied.

"Why do you have to be alone Davis?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Because nobody loves me in return. I give my heart to people, they find out, and then they hate me." I replied feeling tears sneak up on me. "I…I'm sorry I tried to kill myself. That was selfish of me. I should've considered how it would affect you as well as myself."

"NO! Don't be sorry Davis. Please just tell them." DemiVeemon said.

"Okay. I'll tell them at the next big meeting." I said.

"Davis. I'm sorry I didn't notice you constantly wearing long sleeves. Can you ever forgive me?" Joe asked.

"Joe, you have to forgive me. Because I didn't trust you guys enough to tell you about myself." I said looking sadly up at the very tall boy.

"I don't know if I can. Gomamon is my best friend and nothing will ever be the same between us." Joe said.

"I think we can have Kari come back now." I said pulling out my d-terminal.

'_Hey Kari, can you come back now? I'm done talking to Joe.'_

I sat there waiting for a reply. When I heard a beep I pulled my d-terminal back out.

'_Sure Davis. Give me five minutes. Gatomon made me go and get her something to eat. I hate the fact that they can't fight when they're hungry.'_

"She's coming back. Gatomon got hungry and had to eat." I told Joe. We heard a rumble and a growl and we immediately looked over at our digimon.

"But he said food." Gomamon looked at Joe with his big pleading green eyes.

"Davis, we're hungry too." DemiVeemon said using his puppy eyes.

"The EYES! Don't look into the eyes!" I said. "Shit. It's too late. Alright I'll go and get you guys something to eat."

"Thank you Davis." The digimon said in unison.

I walked out to the kitchen and was surprised to see Ken standing there eating a waffle.

"Bitch, stay out of my waffles!" I said grabbing a third before he could put it in the oven.

"But whyyy" He asked me exasperatedly.

"Because. Gomamon and DemiVeemon need something to eat. Help me get something for them and then you can have the third." I reasoned.

"Wait, Gomamon and Joe are here?" Ken asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah, hey Ken, why on Earth are you blushing?" I asked.

"I, uhh…No reason. Never mind, let's get going." Ken said.

"Hmm…Okay. You can lie to me. But by the end of the day I want an answer. Two free answers for the two waffles you ate while I was gone. Alright?" I asked.

"Okay. Any two questions and I'll give you the honest answer." Ken said. We shook hands and got Gomamon and DemiVeemon: An apple each, two candy bars each, put a pizza in for each, and then lastly a bag of Oreos.

"We're baaaaack!" I said walking in with Ken helping me.

"Say, where's Wormmon?" Joe said.

"Right here." Wormmon said crawling out of Ken's backpack.

Gomamon POV.

"Oh, I'll go get you something." I said.

"I'm alright. I don't get hungry very often." Wormmon said.

"Oh, alright." I said sitting back down.

"So, what's going on?" Joe asked Ken.

"Me and my mother got into a fight. I told her that I had a crush on another male and she flipped. She says she only wants me to be happy. But I know she just wants me to be a prep." Ken said looking down.

"Oh? Who's the lucky man?" Joe asked.

"Oh, someone." Ken said blushing.

"Oh. Well, don't you ever hesitate to come over in case you need a place to stay. Also, you have my number if you need to talk." Joe said.

"I'll keep it in mind." Ken said blushing further.

_Gomamon POV._

'_Oh Joe, can't you see the blush creeping across his face? Can you not tell that the lucky man is you?' _I thought while deciding to stay quiet just in case it isn't Joe.

"So, Wormmon, how are you taking all of this?" I asked the insect type digimon.

"This was a big shock to me of course, but when Ken asked if I wanted a different partner I nearly died. I love Ken in that way that only best friends can." Wormmon said.

"I thought you wouldn't want a partner who was gay." Ken said looking gratefully at Wormmon.

"Oh Ken, none of that matters to me. I don't care." Wormmon said.

"Okay. Well, can we talk about less depressing stuff now?" Davis asked.

"Sure. So, does anyone want to call a meeting to the digital world? It's been a while since any of us have been there." Joe asked.

"Sure. I'll call TK, Matt, and Cody." Davis said looking unenthusiastic.

"I'll call Kari, Tai, and Mimi." Ken offered.

"So, I guess I'm calling Sora and Izzy. We'll all do that then meet in the kitchen?" Joe asked.

"Yep." Davis replied.

"I am still here you know." Kari pointed out.

"Sorry. I forgot." Davis said.

(All Phone calls required made)

"So, now what?" Yolei asked looking at everyone confused.

"Can't you do that digiport open thingy you do?" Davis asked. They had all contributed to the food they would eat after meeting up with their partners.

Tai had brought fourteen bags of chips. One for each of the digidestined and their partners. TK brought three pounds of hamburger. Yolei brought about six different deserts. Cody brought brownies. Sora brought the charcoal. Kari brought the grill. Izzy brought the condiments. Matt brought four bags of ice. Joe and I brought a lot of hotdogs. Mimi brought the plates and napkins. Ken brought the plastic utensils. And Davis brought the beverages.

"Matt!" Yelled an enthusiastic Gabumon who tackled the boy and hugged him.

"Mimi!" A happy Palmon said and walked up to greet.

"Tai!" An Agumon shouted.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon said as he flew over.

"Cody." A surprised yellow head said as he poked out of the ground.

"Izzy. You are here!" A happy Tentomon said buzzing over.

"How long has it been?" Wormmon asked.

"Yeah." Biyomon asked Sora.

"TK do you know?" Patamon asked.

"Don't worry Kari. We're here." Gatomon said.

"Joe you okay? Not allergic to anything are you?" I asked jokingly.

"Davis, if they ask will you tell them?" Veemon asked.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Alright, Let the eating BEGIN!" Tai shouted.

"Uh, Tai, we still have to cook the food." Kari pointed out.

"Huh, oh, uh, I KNEW THAT!" Tai said sticking his nose in the air.

We all laughed because we knew if his brain was half as big as his hair he'd be a brainiac.


End file.
